Nighting hall
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Anzu Mazaki and a few of her friends are going to spend the night at nighting hall. Bakura's an immortal trapped as a ghost within Nighting hall. Will they run for their lives when they see him? Or will love bloom? BxAxM
1. Bakura the ghost

Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own YGO.

"Another night." said a white haired boy looking through the window on the bottem floor. He was looking out of the window of nighting hall. People had said it was haunted and many who spend the night there would believe them.

"You know Bakura," came a voice. "Ishizu said you may get a visitor tomorrow."

"It doesn't really matter Malik," Bakura sighed. "Not like they'll see me."

"Ishizu said she's speacial." said Malik walking out of the shadows.

Bakura could now make out his features, blond hair, violet eyes and tan skin, not to mention his outfit... leather. Typical. 'Wait a minute!'

"Malik did you say _she_?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah she as in a girl. Honestly Bakura if you stay here any longer then you'll go completely insane." he walked up to him standing by his side.

"Is that what my father wants?" asked Bakura looking out the window again.

"Come on Bakura! He said it was for your own good!" cried Malik exasperated. They had this arguement everytime Bakura's father came up.

"The man stole my power's and turned me into a ghost for crying out loud!" shouted Bakura turning to look at Malik.

"He said you have to learn a lesson!"

"You'd believe him if he told you that shit was gold!"

Malik felt rage corse through his blood. "Bakura that was the last stra-"

"Enough! Both of you stop it!" shouted Ishizu.

"Woman what are you doing here!" shouted Bakura.

"You need more information about who's coming." said Ishizu calmly.

"We already know, well I do anyway. It's two girls and three guys. Right?" asked Malik

"That's correct." said Ishizu in her normal emotionless voice. "But there's more."

"Oh really?" asked Bakura. "And you, for once, plan on telling me?" He was talking about when he was first told that he had to be a ghost it was about an hour before it actually happened. Not giving Bakura enough time to get ready was something Bakura always hated about his parents.

Ishizu sent him a glare. "Bakura I know your angry at me, bu-"

"But? But nothing! I'm supposed to be your son! You and that poor excuse for an immortal took away my powers! I've been living hell for three-hundred years!" It was good to let it out after he had bottled it up for three-hundred years.

"Bakura calm yourself." said Malik.

"Forget it Malik," said Ishizu sighing. "He'll understand when the time is right. Besides this is normal behavior for him. I should leave, watch over my son Malik, and remember tomorrow you'll be getting guests." and with that she dissapeared.

Bakura growled. "I miss doing that."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Spooking people out? You do it even more now."

Bakura shook his head. "You know what I mean Malik."

"You know Bakura," said Malik thoughtfully. "You have a pretty cool haunting place. Ofcourse it's nothing like the palace of the immortals."

Bakura scowled. The palace of the Immortals where he just happened to be born. The very place where he was marked prince of the immortals and where his powers were sealed up three-hundred years ago.

He could still remember it it was big and mostly decorated with gold and silver the decoration were something people would give their lives to see. And the gardens were the best parts. There were four gardens each on the North, East, South and West parts parts of the palace.

Flowers of the garden of the north red and pink and with the scent of strawberrys.

Flowers from the garden of the east blue and purple and with the scent of blueberrys.

Flowers from the garden of the south yellow and gold with the scent of lemons.

Flowers from the garden of the west, the garden of the west, the most glorius scent of all! No fruit nore flowers could compare with that scent. Nothing could.

Bakura remembered times when he'd fall asleep under the stars surrounded by their scent and with the beauty of the stars it was simply paradise.

"Bakura?" asked Malik "Bakura? Holy cow! Your not breathing!"

"Malik calm down!" Bakura shouted after Malik had almost preformed mouth to mouth with him. Luckily for him he snapped out of his daydream in time to push him off.

"But Bakura! Your not breathing! How can you be alive!" asked Malik shocked.

"Malik you Idiot! I'm a ghost!" cried Bakura annoyed by his friends Idiocy.

"Oh yeah." said Malik grinnig sheepishly.

Bakura sweatdropped. 'Idiot. If I still had my powers I'd burn him to a crisp and them bring him to life and burn him again for extra measure.'

XXXXX

In the palace of the Immortals:

"Seto?" asked Ishizu to her husband.

"Yes my love?" said Seto looking down at his son and Malik argueing.

"His time for this is almost complete. The girl will show up tomorrow. It will take him some time to understand his emotions and when he does it'll be time for him to come back I hope that the girl will accept what he is." said Ishizu sighing.

Seto smiled. "You accepted me." he kissed he forehead.

"Yes but unlike her I had no family."

"If she doesn't accept him then she isn't the one."

"And Bakura will hate us even more." said Isis. She really hadn't wanted to do this to her son. She remembered when she had first held him in her arms.

**: Flashback:**

**"What do we call him?" asked Ishizu.**

**"Hmmm Set sounds good." said Seto smiling. He was overjoyed with the fact that he had a son and not just any son a red eyed, white haired son.**

**"Set? No it doesn't suit him I think... Bakura." said Ishizu thoughtfully.**

**"Bakura? Yes it does suit him doesn't it? Well then how do you like that name, Bakura?"**

**Little Bakura laughed. And in doing so caused Ishizu to as well. Seto smiled his son... Bakura.**

**: End Flasback:**

"Bakura..." whispered Ishizu a tear streaming down her face. "I can't believe I allowed this to happen to him."

"It is tradition and hopefully he'll come back and forgive us soon." said Seto.

"Where's Noah?" asked Ishizu suddenly.

Seto looked confused. "I think he's with Mokie in the garden of the south."

Ishizu smiled. "Then let's pay them a quick visit."

Japan:

"Geez Anzu what did you pack?" asked Honda picking up Anzu's bag.

"Not much." said Anzu getting into the car.

"Hey I'm supposed to be driving!" shouted Jounouchi

"And kill us all? I don't think so. Now get in the car! Where's Yugi?" asked Anzu suddenly.

"Over here." said Yugi holding a sleeping bag and a suitcase. "Could on of you give me a hand?" Poor Yugi it was all to much for his little body he was having trouble holding the suitcase.

Immidiatly Shizuka and Jounouchi ran to him. "Yugi-Kun are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Yugi once Shizuka and Jounouchi had gotten the suitcase of him.

Shizuka smiled. "Yugi-kun you pack more then Anzu."

"Yeah," said Honda. "and that says something."

Anzu growled and got out of the car. "Is that so?" she asked walking up to him.

"Umm, W-w-well, ye-yeah." stuttered Honda walking backward.

"Well you listen here Honda Hiroti! Don't you come crying to me when you don't have enough clothes! Because all I am going to say is go to h-"

"Hello chaps!" said Ryou cutting Anzu of. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Anzu smiled at Ryou. "Thanks Ryou-kun. It's a total bummer you can't come with us."

"Yes, welll like I said. My fathers not feeling well." he smiled sadly.

Anzu hugged him causing him to blush a little he still wasn't used to their hugs. "Don't worry Ryou-kun I'll get you something."

Ryou smiled. "You really shoudn't Anzu-chan, I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all. I was gonna get something for my mom anyway."

"Anzu let's go, we've got to get there tomorrow remember?" asked Honda.

"Yeah, yeah! Well goodbye Ryou-kun." she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Anzu." he smiled slightly a blush creeping up his face.

**Seto is Seto Kaiba:**

**King of the Immortals.**

**Ishizu**

**Queen of the Immortals. **

**Malik is Marik:**

**Friend of Bakura half Immortal.**

**Bakura is Yami Bakura:**

**Prince of Immortals, turned into ghost due to tradition to learn a lesson.**

**Noah and Mokie are Noah and Mokuba:**

**Brothers of Seto. Bakura's uncle's high ranked immortals.**

**Anzu Mazaki is Tea Gardener:**

**Normal girl who can see Bakura and Malik.**

**Anzu's friends:**

**Shizuka Katsuya is Serenity Wheeler.**

**Yugi Motou.**

**Honda Hiroti is Tristan Taylor.**

**Jounouchi Katsuya is Joey Wheeler.**


	2. Were lost

Cat: Thankyou those who reviewed, thankyou!

**Monkeyluv: Updated! **

**Alright Cracks Knuckles Who Stole My Cream Soda: (O.o) I think I'll just call you Devon. Your pen name is waaaay to long to write. **

**Ruby eyed girl: Evey! No wait that makes you sound like pokemon (o.oU) Thanx for your review!**

_**Disclaimer: Ughh! I do not own YGO! But I will! I vow one day I shall strip Konami what-ever his name is, of his title!**_

XXXXX

Bakura looked out of the window, tonight he was getting visiters. 'Why do I care? It's not like they'll notice me.' But he couldn't help but feel a little excited. He hadn't had visiters in almost fifty years.

"Baaakuuuuraaa!" came a sickly sweet voice.

'Gods what is he doing here?' "Yes Noah?"

Noah was Bakura's uncle and the term was is because it is impossible for ghosts and immortals to be related, so any relationship they had, brother, sister e.t.c was terminated.

'Once I get out of this hell of a place I'm going to change that rule.'

"You know your moth-" seeing the look on Bakura's face Noah quickly changed it. "The queen told me that you are going to have visitors, I bet your excited."

"More or less. Why?"

Noah grinned. "Well do you remember that old saying?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Noah sighed, his nephew could be so dence sometimes. "The one about the flowers of the west, how your lover would smell like that to you?"

"What about it?" asked Bakura looking at him intently.

"Oh, nothing. Just reminding you is all. Well goodbye!" and with that Noah dissapeared.

Bakura had a strange look on his face. 'My unc- Noah seems to be getting a little more feminine.'

"Hey Bakura! I just senced an immortal in here. Who was it?" asked Malik coming in.

"Sherlock Holmes." muttered Bakura.

Malik raised an eyebrow before grinning like a madman. "Hey Bakura there coming tonight!"

"No shit Sherlock." said Bakura unimpressed, he was still thinking about what his uncle said.

"You know, I think the girl will be pretty." Malik said looking at the ceiling.

"What gives you that Idea?" asked Bakura.

"Mens intuition." said Malik as though it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

Bakura looked up. "They'll be here in about an hour."

Malik sighed. "Ishizu said morer people would be coming with her. Her friends apparantly."

Bakura shrugged, he could care less.

XXXX

"HONDA!" shouted Anzu. "STOP THE CAR!"

Honda put his foot on the breakes. The gang got out and fell down in the middle of the road panting.

"Honda Hiroto," breathed Anzu. "Why did I let you drive?"

Shizuka sighed. "Because Anzu, you got tired of seeing nothing but black and green." (A/N: Black means the road and green means the grass and tree's).

"Maybe Jou should drive." suggested Yugi.

"Yeah, I dink dat would be besd." said Jounouchi looking up. "Man, It's hot."

"Ahhhh! My head hurts and I've got a stomache ache!" complained Honda

Shizuka got up and placed her hand on Honda's forehead before crying an 'eeeek' and pulling her hand of. "Geeez, Honda, your probably the hottest thing on the planet."

"Thankyou, but I'm not in the mood to be flattered." said Honda making Shizuka and everyone else sweatdrop.

"She means your forehead is burning up." said Anzu glaring at Honda.

Honda blushed. "Oh."

"We should go." said Yugi.

"Why?" asked Jounouchi. "I mean just look at dose tree's, I could Jus' lie here on my back and pretend I'm floatin'."

"Yeah," said Anzu looking up. "Like a fish, if I were a fish I'd be a cat fish, or maybe a goldfish."

"I'd be a swordfish." said Jounouchi.

"I'd be a tigerfish." said Yugi also looking up.

"I'd be the fish that Anzu doesn't want to be, catfish and goldfish are both fine with me as long as I'm somewhere cold I'd even want to be a turtle." said Shizuka.

"I'd be a... a-" Honda couldn't finish. Jounouchi slowly turned his head to stare at him.

"You'd be a friedfish." he said sweatdropping as smoke made it's way of Honda.

"Maybe we should go." said Shizuka getting up.

"Ok but Yugi drives." said Anzu. "Actually on secound though I'll drive."

They got in the car one by one not wanting to leave the cool shade of the tree's but eventually did with Anzu screaming her head of at them.

Half-an-hour later:

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" screamed Shizuka.

"I DON'T KN0W!" screamed Anzu back.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUITE DOWN?" shouted Jounouchi.

They both went quite. "Good, now Anzu where are we?" asked Jounouchi looking at Anzu.

"I just said thjat I didn't know! Honda was giving me the directions!" she shouted.

They looked at Honda who was asleep in the back.

"GO LEFT!" he suddenly shouted still asleep and then he ripped the map (which was on his head) to peices hith his spiky hair.

(T.T)

"Were lost." muttered Yugi.

"HONDA!" screamed Anzu and Shizuka both of them grabbing Honda by the color of his shirt and shking him vilontly.

"Huh? Wha' happen'?" he said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Awwwwwww." Anzu and Shizuka couldn't help it. Honda looked so cute and innocent.

Jounouchi looked suprised. "Yug, remind me that when we go on road trips wit' Mai that I should do exactly wha' Honda did, just now, Ok?"

Anzu and Shizuka snapped out of it and screamed in Honda's ear. "YOU IDIOT YOU GOT US LOST!"

Jounouchi and Yugi sweatdropped. "Actually don't remind me."

Yugi nodded meekly.

"Hey is 'at a mansion?" asked Jounouchi pointing out of the car window to a house on a hill.

"It looks majorly creepy." said Shizuka gulping,

"Don't worry Shiz, the guys will protect you." said Anzu also looking creeped.

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect them?"

Anzu grinned. "I will."

Shizuka smiled. "Anzu," Before frowning. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? IF I LOOSE YOU WHO AM I GOING TO TALK TO ABOUT MY CRUSH ON YUGI?"

Yugi blushed. "Umm Shizuka, I-"

Shizuka blushed. "Umm sorry."

"Awwww yooung love." said Anzu as Honda tried to strangly Yugi, luckily held back by an annoyed Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Let's jus' go to dat creepy house and see if dere are any creepy people who can help us geet out os dis' creepy place." said Jounouchi glaring at everyone. (A/N: With only two eyes how? (Shrugs))

So the gang drove up the small hill.

With Bakura and Malik:

"BAKURA THERE HERE!" shouted Malik like a hyper five-year old.

Bakura floated up to the window. (A/N: He's a ghost remember?) "I see."

XXXXX

Cat: Yeah I know, I didn't show much Bakura, but he'll be in the next chapter.

Anzu: Awwwww. (Looking at a still blushing Yugi and Shizuka).

Cat: (Shruggs)

Bakura: If you do not review.. I will suck your blood!

Cat: (-.-U) Your not a vampire.

Bakura: Then I shall send you nightmares!

Cat: Your not a harpy either.

Bakura: Then I'll send you to the shadow realm!

Cat: You don't have the mill-

Bakura: JUST REVIEW!


	3. Anzu get the food

Cat: (Sweatdrop; gets hit by a shoe) Man what ever happened to when people threw food? (Gets hit byy a tomato; licks of the tomato) Now that's more like it!

Bakura: (Glares darkly)

Cat: (Glares back)

M.L: (Glares at both)

Cat: What the heck are you doing here?

M.L: I'm here for the people!  
Cat: (Raises eyebrows) What?

M.L: Got food? I missed dinner.

Cat: (-.-) (Points to the kitchen)

XXXX

_**Dis: I do not own YGO.**_

Anzu got out of the car ands stared at the mansion. She shuddered it looked like the kind of place people got excuted.

"Wow," said Jounouchi. "I saw a place like dis in a movie once. Der was dis girl and she ended up here, anyway der was a ghost and it tried ta kill her. It already get 'er friends and she was next, didn't see the end though."

Anzu and the others glared at him.

"Thanks big brother." said Shizuka, hiding behind Yugi.

"It'll be fine." said Yugi smiling at her making her blush.

Honda glared and murmered something about trusting people.

"You know..." Anzu said finallly. "Maybe we should go inside?"

They turned towards her and Hona nodded. "Ladies first." he said.

Anzu rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs.

Inside:

Both Bakura and Malik's eyes widened at the girl that was walking up. She had shoulder lenth brown hair and magnificent blue eyes.

"Maybe there really is something as mens instuition." said Malik.

Bakura didn't pay any attention to him. He was too busy looking at the girl, or more like her eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. They were like his mothers, only more- much more captivating.

The others followed her, another brown haired girl hiding behind a tri-hair coloured boy. Both Bakura and Malik's eyes widened.

"Yami?" asked Malik.

"No, his eyes are different. More innocent, afraid even." said Bakura studying the boy.

They were out of view from the window now, meaning that they were by the door. It opened slowly, then full force.

The girl was standing there. Her hand in one place and her eyes wide, giving of the idea that the door had opened itself.

'It happens.' thought Bakura.

Malik floated above them and Bakura followed.

"Hey Anzu." said a boy with spikey brown hair.

The blue eyed girl gulped. "What is it Honda?"

"I have... this place seems creepy."

"Feelin's mutual." said a blonde haired boy.

"Big brother?" asked the brown haired girl who was holding the Yami look a like, it was then Bakura noticed... she was looking at them.

"Wha' is it Shizuka?"

He and Malik were both in shock. How could she see them? They were hiding them selves. Was she the one his mother was talking about? She pointed up at them, her eyes wider then dinner plates.

They all looked up. And they all saw them, all of their eyes went huge and they screamed. It would've been amusing if it hadn't been so darn loud. They started grabbing each other in a desperate attempt to get out.

'Idiots!'

CRACK!

The floor under then gave way.

Shizuka grabbed Honda and screamed. Anzu's hand found its way in to Jounouchi's hair and poor, poor Yugi was under them when they hit the ground.

"Ack! Anz! My 'air!"

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu let go.

"Shizuka... I had no idea." said Honda but his voice was muffled. Shizuka's chest was in his face and her arms on his head.

(O.O)

3...

2..

1.

SLAP!

"HONDA HIROTO YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Honda held his cheek which was bright red.

"Umm, could you guys get off of me?" asked Yugi annoyed.

They all got up and Jounouchi looked above them. "Guys I dink we say ghosts."

"Don't be stupid." said Anzu. "It-It was pro-probably ju-just our im-imaginations!"

"We imagined the same thing?" asked Honda raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe we just saw some rags and got scared due to Jounouchi's preview of that movie." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well..." said Yugi dusting himself. "If that's right, what are the odds we saw the same thing? Anzu what did you see?"

Anzu gulped. "Well, they were guys, good lookin-"

"We meant before we die." said Shizuka.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Blonde, wearing leather. White, wearing... something, cool."

(-.-U)

"Well minus, the 'wearing something cool'." said Shizuka. "I pretty much saw the same."

Honda nodded. "Me to."

"Same 'ehe." Jounouchi rubbed his head.

"Ditto." said Yugi looking at Anzu. "Anymore idea's?"

Anzu sighed. "Well, it could've been ghosts... maybe."

"We should stay here." everyone looked at Honda. "You know, untill morning."

The nodded.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

(O.O)

Shizkua grabbed Anzu's arm. "Wh-what w-was th-that?"

"Oh, dat was my stomache." Jounouchi said blushing.

Silence...

"Jou! Can't you thihnk of anything but food? I mean com-" Anzu was cut of by her stomache.

Grrrrr.

(-.-)

Anzu blushed. "Come to think of it we haven't eaten in almost a day."

(o.oU)

"But all deh food's in deh car!" said Jounouchi.

"Well, someone should go get it!" said Anzu.

"Yeah!" said Honda suddenly. "And since Anzu's acting like the leader. It's time for her to walk the walk and go for it!"

"Yeah!" they all said except Anzu.

"Wh-what?" Anzu's face lost color.

"Wha's deh matter? Chicken?" asked Jounouchi and he and Honda starting imitating chickens.

"Pak! Pak! Pak! Pa- Ouch!" Honda grabbed his head. "Why's everyone hitting me?"

Anzu growled. "I am not chicken!" and she looked up and jumped grabbing the edge of the floor board.

"Anzu!" shouted Yugi. "Be carefull!"

"I'll be fine!" shouted Anzu back getting up onto the top floor. "It's times like these I'm glad I took cheerleading seriously." she muttered.

"Go Anzu!" Jounouchi and Honda started yelling.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the door. The hole that they fell down through was pretty big. 'Not even a cheerleader could jump that." Anzu thought. "Guys! The holes too big!"

"Well der has teh be a back door!" shouted Jounouchi.

'Typical.' thought Anzu turning around she saw three doors. 'Great. I'll go for the middle.'

"Be carefull!" she heard Shizuka shout before she left the main room.

"I'm always carefull!" she shouted back. Something caught her foot and she tripped.

"Looks like you spoke to soon." came a mocking voice.

She looked up to see the blonde haired boy who was above them when they entered. Only this time he wasn't transparent. "Your not gonna drink my blood are you?" she said, but it came out as barely a whisper.

He laughed. "I'm not a vampire."

Anzu wasn't sure what it was, but soimething told her she could trust this guy. "What exactly are you then?" she suddenly felt very comfortable.

"Half ghost and half immortal." he said casually like they had been talking for a while now.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You saw me float."

He had a point. "So, who was the other one with you?" His face became mopre serious, it didn't suit him it made him look... evil.

"He's Bakura, prince of the immortals."

Anzu looked at him seriously. "Your not just normal teenagers going out to prank someone, namely me, are you?"

He looked at her intently. "You want me to prove it?"

"Prove- What are you doing?" she shouted. He had grabbed her waist now and was looking down at her.

"Don't worry." he smirked. "You'll enjoy this."

Anzu started kicking but her feet hit air. "What?" She looked down. Her eyes widened, there a foot above the ground.

XXX

Cat: Cliffie!

M.L: (Comes out of the kitchen with a drumstick in her hand)

Cat: Did you eat everything?

M.L: I left the rabbit food.

Cat: You mean the veggie's?

M.L: That's what I said.

Cat: You said rabbit food.

M.L: Same thing...

Cat: (-.-) REVIEW!

M.L: Well it is!


	4. Wrong one

CAT: I wanna thank my 27 year old bro for sitting in my room and listening and singing to ska8er boi very loudly so mom and dad still think I'm up there.   
Inuyoukai-san: Your bro's weird, he gave me a carrot for lunch... this is the last time I eat with you. (Chucks the carrot at CAT)  
CAT: (Grabs carrot and eats it) He probably thought you were like me.  
Inuyoukai-san: Weird?  
CAT (-.-) Vegetarian.  
Inuyoukai: So can I do the disclaimer now?

CAT: Yeah ok. (Sits on a couch and munches popcorn)

Inuyoukai-san: People, important news! CAT's preganant!

CAT: (Chokes on popcorn)

YGO cast: (Look at Bakura; start chasing him)  
Bakura: IT WASN'T ME!

Inuyoukai-san: (o.oU) bad time to mention it was a joke?  
CAT: (Still choking on popcorn)

Inuyoukai-san: (Mutters worriedly ) CAT doesn't own YGO?

Everyone stops and looks at CAT  
CAT: (Faints)

(O.o)

-

With Yugi, Jounichi, Honda and Shizuka:

"Where is she?" asked Shizuka worriedly.

"Well," said Honda shrugging. "Maybe the ghosts got her."

Shizuka gasped in horrer and Jounichi hit Honda at the side of his head. "Wha'? Have ya lost your mind? Anz' can handle 'er self. And there ain't no ghosts rememba'?"

"Guys, maybe we should go up there and see?" said Yugi.

They nodded.

"Who goes first?" asked Honda rubbing his head.

"We should go together." said Shizuka. "We'll be better of that way, I mean we only saw two of them and if there are _four _of us we'll have them out numbered won't we?"

Jou grabbed Honda. "Up ya go!"

"Huh?" shouted Honda. "Why me first?"

"Can ya dink of anyone betta'?" asked Jou.

Honda looked at Yugi. "Well..."

"Sorry Honda, but your goin' first." said Jou.

Honda was about to argue again but then...

"Honda-kun," said Shizuka with chibi eyes. "It would be so cool of you, your totally my hero."

Oh boy...

Bakura watched them from the shadows. Seeing as they could all see him he had to be some what careful, right?

_Bakura!_

Bakura sighed, oh great. Just what he needed.

**What is it Malik? **he asked mentally.

_I think Anzu-chan likes me._

**Anzu-_chan?_ **

_Oh yeah, she told me her name while we were flying over the ocean, were in the forst now and she's eating some fruit of the tree's._

**Malik...**

_Yeah, 'Kura?_

**What the fuck are you talking about? Anzu-chan? Forest? Fruit? Oceans? I thought you went to talk to Noah!**

_Oh, yeah. I did that. He says good luck. Weird, huh? Hey maybe you gotta scare their pants off or something. Hey did you know Anzu-chan's planning on becoming a dancer? Isn't that cool?_

**No Malik, I didn't know Anzu-chan was planning on becoming a dan- JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

_Oh I gotta go now Bakura. Anzu-chan say's her other friends, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi haven't eaten. She's taking them fruit. She's very genourous._

**Mal-** too late Malik had already switched of the link. Bakura shook his head. 'So...' he thought looking as Jounichi, Honda and Shizuka pulled Yugi out of the hole. 'Their name are Yuga, Shiska, Honkie and Jockichi? Odd names. His thoughts wandered to the blue eyed buety who was currently with Malik, 'I know her. But how? And from where?'

-

"So Malik," said Anzu, her arms round the half-immortals neck, as he flew back to the mansion. "This Bakura guy? Was he the hot one? The one with white hair?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah, he's the hot one, the one with white- Hey!"

Anzu blinked. "What? It was just a question. Because you haven't mentioned any other immortals or half immortals, so I'm guessing he is the white haired one?"

"Yeah," said Malik smirking. "I guess he is _kinda_ hot. But admit it, I'm just plain sexy!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Not realizing the remark was sarcastic, Malik grinned. "I knew it."

Anzu smiled slightly, she looked at him and her smile widened.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your mark." she pointed to his face had a red mark on it in the shape of two fingers. "It's still there."

Malik brought one hand up and massaged his cheek (A/N: FACE!). "Well, ofcourse It's still there! You hit me _very _hard! TWICE! And as though that wasn't bad enough, I went out of my way to prove to you I was real!"

**Flashback:**

**"Prove- What are you doing?" she shouted. He had grabbed her waist now and was looking down at her. **

**"Don't worry." he smirked. "You'll enjoy this." **

**Anzu started kicking but her feet hit air. "What?" She looked down. Her eyes widened, there a foot above the ground.**

**He took her higher atleast a meter. "Like the view of the kit-"**

**SLAP**

**He grabbed his face with two hands. "Hey!" Suddenly realizing he let her go, he flew down grabbed her by the foot before she hit the ground**

**"Put me down! There's a string somewhere! And It's not strong enough to hold us both!" she screamed.**

**"Your as stubborn." he said through gritted teeth trying to lower her. "As you are heavy." he got her to the ground safely before panting.**

**"What do you mean _heavy_? I'm not heavy! I'm just _tall!" _she shouted getting of her hands.**

**"Ofcourse your heavy." He smirked. "That's why your afraid the 'string' will rip, right?"**

**"So it is just a prank!" shouted Anzu triumphantly.**

**"Geez," said Malik sarcasticly. "Nothing get's past you does it, super cow?"**

**Silence.**

**Anzu gritted her teeth so hard that Malik swore he heard them crack. "What did you say?"**

**"Super cow." repeated Malik.**

**"Say that again." said Anzu glaring at him.**

**"Super-"**

**SLAP**

**Malik grabbed his face again. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"**

**"I'm not heavy." she said angrily.**

**Despite his pain Malik grinned. "Like hell you aren't." **

**Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. "Alright immortal, prove it."**

**End Flashback.**

Turned out she wasn't all that heavy, but Malik was _not _going to admit it.

-

Palace of the Immortals:

"This is going quite wrong, Mokie." said Noah looking down on Malik and Anzu. "It's the other way round isn't it?"

"Yes, Noah, it is. Bakura should be flying around with her and making jokes at her expence, not his best friend. Things are going to get unusually complicated." Mokie's black hair was swaying in the wind and he looked worried.

They looked at each other.

"What did Malik want anyway?"

Noah shrugged. "Nothing important, just something about the prophecy."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." stated Noah with distaste. "I don't like him much."

They looked back at Malik and Anzu.

"We might have to get mixed up into all this." said Noah.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said a voice behind them.

They both turned around, their eyes wide with fear.

"Yami." said Noah stiffly.

"Noah, how nice of you to remember me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Mokie.

"Oh, just thought I'd check up on Malik and Bakura, It has been almost a year hasn't it?"

"Two." said Mokie.

Yami ignored him and walked upto Noah, giving him a good view of Anzu and Malik flying towards the mansion. He kept his eyes on Anzu a little longer. "I see. Time already?"

Noah nodded.

Yami smirked. "Things aren't going the way there supposed to, either that or Bakura and Malik have passed immortal boundries and have switched bodies."

Silence.

His smirk grew. "I thought not." He looked at the two brothers. "I have a proposition."

They looked confused.

-

CAT: (Get's up) It's good thing I wrote this before you came over Inu.

Inuyoukai-san: (Sweatdrop) Sorry about earlier.

CAT: (Shruggs) No prob.

Inyoukai-san: REVIEW PLZ!


	5. So, where's Anzu agan?

Cat: Inu-chan...

Inuyouka-san: Yeah?

Cat: Why'd you kill Kaiba?

Inuyoukai-san: Huh? Oh yeah...

Flashback:

Inu-san: So is it going to be a girl or a boy?  
Seto: (Chokes on carrots) W...What?  
Inu-san: You didn't know she really is preganant!  
Anzu: OO  
Seto: (Died from lack of oxygent)  
Inu-san: YAY I FINNALY KILLED KAIBA!  
Anzu: OO...-.-...Inu-san, why do you want to kill kaiba? And CAT isin't preganant right?  
Inu-san: No she isin't, I just wanted to use that excuse to kill Kaiba.  
Yami: (Annoyed, and who poped out of nowhere)For Ra's sake woman why?  
Inu-san: Do you really want to know?  
Yami and Anzu: (Nod)  
Inu-san: Do you really REALLY want to know!  
Yami and Anzu: YES!  
Inu-san: Do you really-!  
Yami and Anzu: WE GET THE POINT!  
Inu-san: (Smirk)  
Yami: (Gulp)  
Anzu: (choking an Inuyasha teddy)  
Seto: X.X  
Inu-san: I'll tell you next chapter, UPDATE!  
Yami and Anzu: NO!  
Teddy Inuyasha: Suckers...

End falshback.

Inuyasha-san: Heh... I was kidding.

Cat:-.-;;

Alex: (Holds up a carrot)

Inu-san: NO! (Hits Alex with a pillow) No more carrots! (Porn books fall out of the pillow case)

Cat: O.O

Inu-san: EWW!

Alex: HEY! (Picks up the books) MINE!

Inu and Cat: -.-;;;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anzu smiled softly as she and Malik landed outside the mansion next to the car. "I'll need to get a few things, can you help me?" she asked, making her way to the car.

When she got no responce she blinked and turned around to see nothing.

She shook her head. "Men, dead or alive, they're still men."

She made her way back in to the mansion and stopped outside of the whole. "I brought bread and cheese!" she shouted. Then she added. "And soda!"

Silence.

"Guys?"

Silence.

"GUYS?" Anzu grabbed her throat and gulped. They wouldn't play this kind of joke. Not even Jou would, not when they knew she hated it.

Maybe they were...

Oh Lord no.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" she screamed.

-

With the Guys:

"Big brother, we're lost." said Shizuka for the fifth time as they wandered around in the maze of rooms. They were sure they went outside and they ended up in the kitchen. In which there was food. Old, mouldy food. Which not even Jou touched.

"We're not lost Shiz!"

"Yeah," Honda said rolling his eyes. "We just don't know where we are."

"And der's a HUGE difference between dat and bein' lost!"

"Maybe we ought to split up." suggested Yugi.

"Yeah!" said Shizuka wrapping her arm around Yugi's waist. "I'll go with Yugi and check out the closet while you guys check out the rest of the house."

-.-''

"Shizuka." said Joucichi. "Dat's not a bad idea."

"We can't!" complained Honda.

"Why not?" asked Shizuka.

"Because you saw those GHOSTS right? The hot girls always the first one to go!"

"Guys." Said Yugi fearfully. They stopped and stared at him. "What about Anzu."

"Oh shit."

--

"Hey Yami." said Malik at the immortal who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

Yami let him go.

"Good, now I can leave." Malik turned around.

Yami grabbed him again.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU SICK HOMO! HELP I'M BEING MOLESTED!"

Yami growled and slapped the blond's head.

"Ouch!" Malik rubbed his forehead. "That hurt."

"It knocked some sense in to you." said Yami rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? And why's you pull me away? Now Anzu'll think i'm too lazy to help her."

"Why do you care?" she's Bakura's, not yours.

Malik opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Exactly." said Yami. "She's here for Bakura. He's the prince... unless," Yami stopped.

Malik blinked. "Unless what?"

"Unless... his bracelet, the simble of the royal family. If it were handed to someone else. Another person, then it would be them that would marry the girl."

"But," Malik raised his eyebrow. "Once It's off Bakura's hand then... he's lost his birth right."

"And when he loses his birth right he loses..." Yami struggled with the girls name.

"Anzu." said Malik raising his eyebrow again.

"Right."

"So, you still didn't tell what your doing here."

"Aren't you the slightest bit interested at what would happen if the bracelet left Bakura's hand?"

"I already said it didn't I? He loses his brith right, and like you said, Anzu. So what?"

Yami shrugged. "Just wondering what would happen if it slipped in to, say a ghosts hand."

That got malik's attention.

"A ghost is treated like an outcast. The lowest of the low. Immortals that were banished years ago. Most didn't have a say in the matter, most like you." Yami mentally smirked. as he saw Malik's expression. "Children of the City of the North. The closest to the Royal family. One mistake and they were cut off from us. One small mistake. Because of one man. It's all Seto's fault though isn't it? He wouldn't change with the times. What was so wrong with giving ghosts trials?"

Malik shook.

He was angry.

"Even when one of them was related to the Queen?"

Malik stopped shaking. Confused and alarmed he turned to the immortal. "W-what?"

"You Malik, are Bakura's uncle. Ishizu's brother. Why else would she leave Bakura in your hands?"

Silence.

"I don't believe you." murmured Malik. "Ishizu was human, I was always..."

"Really? You remember your childhood then?"

Malik froze.

"You see?" He could feel Yami's hot breath on his neck. "They cut you off. For something you didn't do, for Bakura, and they're about to do the same again. This time instead of taking your powers, they're going to take away the girl you love."

--

"Do you think it was a good I dea to tell him Noah?" asked Mokie.

"No. But we didn't have much choice, if he can help Bakura-"

"But how's he going to help him? It's Malik's past he knows now. What if he tells Malik about it?"

Noah shook his head. "Why would he do that? What will it achieve?"

"It'll turn Bakura and Malik against each other for one thing." said Mokie matter of factly.

Noah swore. "Mokie, why didn't you tell me?"

Mokia stared at his older brother. "I fiquired you'd have known. I thought you might've had a plan."

"You give me too much credit."

"I suppose."

"So what now?"

"Well, we can't go to Seto. It was forbidden to talk of the C.O.T.N."

Noah sent his brother a confused look.

Mokie rolled his eyes. "Honestly Noah, City Of The North."

"C.O.T- Ahh, initials, I see."

"So, what do we do? If yami's really going to turn Bakura and Malik against each other we're going to be in hot oil."

Noah groaned. "We're going to have to ask them."

Mokie blinked. "Who?"

"_Them."_

Mokie stared at him.

Noah sighed. "I'll explain as we go."

Before Mokie could say anything else Noah sped off.

Mokie frowned. This was troublesome.

-

Bakura stared at the idiots.

They were just soo stupid!

They left without leaving a note for the poor girl and now after atleast two hours they noticed she still wasn't with them.

He fel;t a presence.

"Malik. About time. Look at these baffoons." he pointed at them.

Malik stood at his side but Bakura noticed his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Deciding not to ask about his friends sudden change and pinning it on the blue eyed brunette, he told Malik what was happening.

-.-.-

Cat: (Groans) My fricken back!

Inu-san: (With Alex pointing at something in the book) And this?

Alex: Well that's difficult to do, I'm sure M.L definitely knows that one though...

Cat: ;.; REVIEW!


End file.
